


Collection

by Ziv__L



Series: Sense&Collection [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L





	Collection

“柱现你知道吧，情人节有一点特别不好。”

康涩琪把头枕在裴柱现的大腿上玩手机，突然冒出来一句。

她们刚刚结束了情人节的晚餐回到家里，妆已经卸过了可衣服还没换，康涩琪的西服外套肯定已经被压得皱巴巴的了，连带着里面好看的条纹衬衫，是裴柱现最喜欢的那一件。

“康大作家有何指教？”

裴柱现拿起桌上的草莓放进恋人的嘴里，顺便也给了自己一颗，不知道什么时候吃反季节水果成了两个人的共同爱好，在这个还没有暖和起来的冬末节日，草莓似乎格外合适。

“不够温暖。”

康涩琪咬下去，酸酸甜甜的草莓汁立马充斥整个口腔，她满足地翘起嘴角，像一只可爱的猫咪妖怪。

“嗯，然后？”

裴柱现看向康涩琪的眼睛。

“不够温暖的话，就不能肆无忌惮地做爱了。”她想了想，又补充一句，“这样不浪漫。”

“呀，不许给我这么不正经！”

康涩琪又开始她的胡言乱语了。  
“比起莎士比亚更喜欢聂鲁达，因为后者描写爱欲更厉害，在床上朗诵格外合适。”  
上一次的名言还在耳边回荡。

裴柱现拧上康涩琪的鼻子，立马得到了强烈的哀嚎。

“等一下等一下，裴大摄影师手下留情。”康涩琪不满地拍击她的小臂，“我突然想到一个很好的句子，让我写下来。”

康涩琪一个翻身滚下沙发，因为膝盖不小心撞到地面疼得呲牙咧嘴，她越过桌上的前一天的pizza盒子寻找白纸，又从不知道哪个角落摸出一只钢笔。

“温柔是死性不改的浪漫。”

大作家心满意足地合上笔盖，指着自己的字迹炫耀：“你最喜欢的词一定是‘死性不改’，看吧，我是天才！”

猜得倒是不错。

“对，除了一点需要纠正。”

裴柱现把恋人按在沙发靠背，跨坐上康涩琪的大腿。

“就算不够温暖，和你肆无忌惮地做爱这件事情本身，已经极其浪漫了。”

“柱现是更厉害的天才。”

康涩琪微微扬起头，从裴珠泫线条漂亮的颈侧一路浅吻而上到达嘴唇，舌头熟练地敲开牙关。裴柱现因为这个进攻意味明显的吻，放松了手腕按住康涩琪肩膀的力度，环住对方的脖子调整呼吸。

“今天要去哪里？”

手掌从衣服下摆探进来。

“厨房，浴室，还是就在沙发？”

指尖顺着腰线一路向上，从最下面一根肋骨一点一点攀升，计数到三的时候突然停住。

这一招很受用，裴柱现有些报复心思地去咬康涩琪的耳垂，感受到恋人另一只手的拇指隔着布料在自己胯骨附近来回摩挲，给出了不在选项之内的回复。

“情人节适合最正统的浪漫。”

用上了康涩琪的独创语言。

“遵命。”

 

康涩琪就着这现在的姿势把她抱起来往卧室走，比起两年前手忙脚乱的样子进步了不止一点点。

“看来你有认真健身，大作家。”

裴柱现捏了捏康涩琪的手臂，语气里全是满意。

“虽然写作是脑力劳动，体力好也是一种美德。”

大作家的脑袋里面黄色废料倒是不少。

不过这个，认证。

 

她一手勾住康涩琪的肩膀稳定上半身，另一只手不安分地去解对方的衬衫纽扣，途中两人仍然不间断地接吻，疯狂从对方唇齿间汲取本就少得可怜的空气。

被康涩琪放倒在床上的时候纽扣还没被解到一半，倒是裴柱现自己的衣服已经被轻车熟路地脱了个干净，可恶。

裴柱现心态极其不平衡地咬上康涩琪的下唇，趁着恋人疼得脸上五官皱成一团直吸气的时候也把对方的衣物扒掉扔下床。

“柱现。”康涩琪俯下身来亲吻她的眼睛，“下次咬轻一点嘛。”

情事上康涩琪一直很温柔，就算莫名其妙被咬了一口也依然是这样，温声细语甚至有些可爱。

裴柱现带着几分道歉意味与康涩琪鼻尖相抵，大作家原谅地亲吻她的下巴，又顺着下颌线一路向下，对着锁骨细细啃咬。

乳尖被门齿小心地咬住，接着舌头不算耐心地加重力道刮过，指腹同时试探地触碰到了隐密所在，对着阴核稍加揉捏，已经泛起的潮湿邀请着进一步的探索。

双重的刺激让裴柱现发出第一声抑制不住的喘息，声线是不同寻常的甜腻。

康涩琪会意地在胸前亲吻，鼻尖缓缓下移，划过胯骨的时候若有若无地摩擦，故意绕开目的地，慢条斯理地从膝盖内侧再次往上。裴柱现感觉小腹格外软绵，又敏感于呼出的热气而下意识紧绷。

“柱现。”

康涩琪呼唤她的名字，等不及回答便径直吻上对自己渴望已久的欢愉，细致地抚慰，技巧性地挑逗，感受着阴核逐渐充血肿胀，又用齿尖轻咬。

裴柱现的手指插入恋人的发丝间，胯部不自觉地向上送，双眼因为疯狂上涌的快感失了焦，喉间全是放肆的气音。

她觉得自己软成了没有形状的样子，康涩琪是她唯一的容器，把她塑造成情欲的模样。

恋人的唇与自己的黏在一起，裴柱现的胸口剧烈起伏，身体上起了一层薄汗，扶在康涩琪背后的手指关节因为用力而轻微泛白。

 

“记得上次我说我更喜欢聂鲁达吗？”

康涩琪放过她，轻笑着抛出问反问。

“他在诗里写‘我要对你做春天对樱桃树做的事情’，浪漫而充斥人类本能的句子。”

“真的是爱欲的高手，对吧？”

大作家的胡言乱语，或者说是奇思妙想，从不缺席。

 

康涩琪将裴柱现的身体翻转成趴跪的姿势，环住她的腰，胸前紧密地贴合上恋人的后背。

“我可以粗鲁一点吗？”

她亲吻裴柱现泛红的眼眶。

“当然，偶尔这样不是很浪漫的事吗？”

裴柱现偏过头索吻，含糊不清地回答。

康涩琪和裴柱现再次接吻，前戏做得充足，让手指的整根没入并不费力。突然席卷而来的异物感让裴柱现分神了片刻，不小心又一次咬了康涩琪的嘴唇。

“都说了要轻一点的。”

康涩琪惩罚地在裴柱现的后肩留下一个不算太深的牙印，随后舌尖舔过痕迹当作安慰。

手指稍做活动，漫不经心地曲起引起身下人的颤抖，口中发出的呻吟音调拔高。康涩琪没有停顿地开始第一轮的开拓，完全抽离后再次大摇大摆地进入，黏腻的液体顺着手指流淌下来，带起水声。

“舒服吗？”

手指又加了一根，康涩琪恶劣地吻裴柱现满是桃色的耳朵。

“唔，涩琪......”

“你在情欲上......也是天才。”

裴大摄影师的从不吝惜赞美的语句，明明已经连音调也不成样，还是挣扎着说出完整的句子，一字一顿很是艰难。最后的几个字逐渐沾染上哭腔，像是对“天才”的强调。

“收到。”

康涩琪的手指慢下来，为所欲为地碾过层层穴肉，对着某一点突起着重关心，突然又转变成疯狂的索取，横冲直撞地每一次都直达最深处。

欢愉来得很强烈，理智尽失，裴柱现不断迎合着身下的冲撞，喉间全是破碎的呜咽，这无疑是催情的良药，换来康涩琪变本加厉的欺负。

高潮的时候她仿佛搁浅的鲸鱼，裴柱现的双腿软得一塌糊涂，康涩琪松开环绕在她腰间的手臂，她便无力地跌落在床上，被圈进恋人温暖的怀抱。

这下子真的足够浪漫了。

 

找回思绪大概是很久以后的事情，裴柱现突然想起什么挣扎着起身。

床头熟悉的位置摆着她的拍立得相机，她对着被子里的康涩琪挑好角度拍了一张，立马被重新拉回大作家的身边。

“不能只拍我啊。”

康涩琪按下快门的时候亲吻裴柱现的脸颊，出来的成品很让人满意，她又亲了一口裴柱现的眉尾。

“早晚我要出一本摄影集，把你的样子全部收藏。”

“都说了不能只拍我，你是笨蛋吗柱现。”

大作家摆出了在写作的时候才会有的严肃表情，揉了揉裴柱现的发顶。

“知道了，那就把主题定成关于我们。”

裴柱现靠在康涩琪的怀里，有一下没一下地数着恋人的心跳。

“那这么说起来，我要开始写诗了。”

“小说作家跨行写什么诗，是最近版税大幅缩水了吗？”

这是哪门子问题。

“天才从来都不缺版税花的，请裴大摄影师不要质疑我的实力和人气。”

“我是说，我想写情诗，关于我们的。”

 

“这样我的诗集可以和你的摄影集一起收藏。”

 

The End


End file.
